It is customary when storing silage such as green fodder and the like to use a storage facility which is fixed in one location to which the fodder is transported. Commonly, the fodder is delivered to a stationary silo and is conveyed or blown into the storage silo. Thereafter, when the time arrives for use of the silage, the storage chamber is emptied either from above or below and the fodder is moved by a conveying apparatus from the storage facility to the feeding location. It is very expensive to move the fodder from its place of production into the storage silo. Also, the filling of the silo commonly takes quite some time and it is also common for extended pauses to occur in the course of the filling during which the uppermost layer in the storage may become unusable so that some portions of the filled silo cannot be used for animal feed. The removal of the silage from the storage chamber also involves considerable expenditure of time and expense in conveying apparatus.
It is known to provide a movable fodder container into which the fodder is filled loosely and wherein the fodder is preserved in loose bulk. This necessitates a large number of containers for the accommodation of a sufficient supply of fodder and also a large storage space for the transportable fodder containers which have been filled. An apparatus of this type is shown in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 19 31 786.